Choque inesperado
by Blanquines
Summary: Si lo países no fuesen naciones si no estudiantes las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes, podrían conocerse en lugares normales, enamorarse como dos personas normales,... [One-shot] [AU]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuesen míos no podrían ser tan perfectos cómo lo son.**

* * *

Antonio iba andando tranquilamente por las calles del campus, con sus adoquines y sus árboles, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de su facultad y volvió a la realidad al darse de bruces con una chica bajita y de pelo marrón oscuro delante de las escaleras que tenía que subir para entrar.

– Maledizione! ¡Mira por dónde vas! – la chica parecía furiosa y tenía un fuerte acento italiano.

– Lo siento, no te había visto– Antonio se disculpó en cuanto se recupero de la impresión, mientras se apartaba los mechones castaños que se le habían puesto sobre los ojos. Uno no se encontraba todos los días a una chica tan guapa, aunque tuviese tan mal humor. Observo cómo se alejaba de él un poco y miraba a su alrededor, cómo si buscase algo. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– Buscaba la facultad de filología– le miró con cierto desprecio. – ¿Me podrías decir donde esta?

– Claro– miró el reloj. Había llegado con media hora de antelación. – Si quieres te puedo acompañar, tengo tiempo. Además– sonrió ampliamente– esa facultad esta comunicada con la mía, no me cuesta nada– la miró de reojo.– ¿Eres nueva?

– Sí– le contesto con un tono cortante, dando por terminada su corta conversación.

Subieron las escaleras sin decir nada más y Antonio abrió la puerta de cristal para que la chica pasase.

– Bueno... ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó sin darse por vencido mientras pasaba detrás de ella.

– Lovina– su cara de mal humor se fue suavizando poco a poco, el chico estaba siendo muy amable con ella.

– Yo me llamo Antonio, encantado– siguieron andando, bajaron unas escaleras y queron por debajo del nivel de la tierra. – La facultad de filología y la de magisterio son edificios que están uno junto al otro y se comunican por algunos pasillos.

Lovina miro con curiosidad a su alrededor, observando los despachos que iban pasando, las paredes pintadas de blanco y los suelos de baldosas que, en su opinión, eran bastante feas. Sin que ella se diese cuenta Antonio había ido acercando su mano hasta su pelo, cogiendo un rizo que tenía hacia arriba.

–¿¡Qué haces!? – pegó un respingo y puso cara de enfado de nuevo. – ¡No me toques el pelo!

Antonio retiró la mano rápidamente. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien reaccionaba así por el simple hecho de que le tocasen el pelo, aunque era verdad que a las chicas no las solía gustar que se lo tocasen no había visto a ninguna reaccionar así, casi gritando. La miró con mas curiosidad que antes, tenía unas reacciones extrañas y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, aunque exteriormente fuese como cualquier otra chica mediterránea no demasiado alta, delgada, con pelo castaño largo y un poco ondulado por las puntas, que tuviese unos preciosos ojos color avellana y la delicada y suave piel ligeramente tostada al sol ... es decir, como cualquier mujer que fuese una autentica belleza, sus reacciones no eran nada normales. Nadie se ponía a maldecir cuando se chocaba con alguien o cuando le tocaban el pelo se enfadaba tanto y eso era lo que más le chocaba, que aunque tuviese una apariencia sumamente delicada sus acciones no lo fuesen.

Cuando ya estaban en la facultad de filología Antonio se paró.

– Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

–¡Ah! Grazie– miró al chico a los ojos, fijándose en que eran de un precioso verde intenso. – Muchas gracias.

– Bueno si necesitas cualquier cosa solo me tienes que buscar por la facultad de magisterio. Encantado de haberte hecho de guía– se despidió de ella agitando la mano y sonriéndola mientras desandaba el camino que habían hecho juntos.

Llegó con mucho tiempo a su clase y se sentó en una de las filas del fondo, estirándose en la silla cual largo era. Debería haberle dado su número de teléfono, era un idiota. Solo si tenía suerte la volvería a ver, allí estudiaba mucha gente y no era demasiado probable que la fuese a encontrar de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía a qué curso iba.

La clase comenzó pero él estaba a todo menos a lo que el profesor decía, hasta le prestaba más atención a una mota de polvo que a las palabras del profesor. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado hasta que el barullo que organizaban sus compañeros de clase le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Recogió sus cosas con calma y salió de la facultad, era la única clase que tenía ese día. Bajó las escaleras hasta la calle mirando las puntas de sus zapatos, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al cercanías, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba gritando su nombre hasta que se abalanzó sobre él.

–¿Estás sordo o qué?

Antonio se giró al notar que le daban una palmada en la espalda. Francis, su eterno amigo francés de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, estaba detrás suya, cargado de libros y con la camisa fuera de los pantalones.

– Lo siento iba pensando en una chica que he conocido antes de empezar las clases.

–¿Una chica? – de repente Francis parecía más una vieja cotilla que un estudiante serio de derecho. – Cuéntamelo todo. Y cógeme alguno de los libros– lo ultimo lo añadió mientras intentaba como podía que no se le cayese nada. No había sido buena idea darle una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, se le había empezado a caer todo lentamente.

Antonio sonrió al ver al rubio de esa guisa pero no se hizo de rogar y le cogió un par de libros que estaban a punto de ir a parar al suelo. Juntos fueron a la parada del cercanías hablando sobre Lovina y sobre lo que debería haber hecho en opinión de Francis, que estaba mucho más versado sobre mujeres que Antonio, llegando a la conclusión de que era un tonto de remate por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono a esa preciosidad.

Juntos fueron hasta Sol, donde habían quedado con Jülchen, una chica albina alemana un par de años menor que ellos, y con Isabel, la hermana pequeña de Antonio, que iba a clase con la alemana, y que era un calco de su hermano mayor, ambos tenían el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma constitución.

– ¡Al fin llegáis! – Isabel se acercó hasta ellos en cuanto les vio. – La puntualidad no es vuestro punto fuerte, llevamos aquí media hora.

– ¡Pero si hemos venido directamente desde nuestras clases! – Antonio se defendía como podía, por muy hermano mayor que fuese su hermana le daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

– Y voy yo y me lo creo– cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

Francis y Jülchen observaban divertidos la escena, comentando las reacciones de ambos en susurros, para no interrumpirles, hasta que al rubio se le cayó un libro al suelo con gran estrépito y los hermanos dejaron de pelearse para ver qué había sucedido.

– Bueno, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre– Jülchen estaba animada. – Os voy a llevar a un sitio que descubrí hace poco. Hacen una comida buenísima.

Dicho esto la chica comenzó a andar y les guió por callejuelas hasta un pequeño restaurante alemán. Desde fuera no les dio buenas vibraciones a ninguno, parecía sucio y destartalado, pero en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta de que estaban totalmente equivocados.

Había una barra de madera encerada con esmero y pequeñas mesas con unos manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos impolutos, en las paredes había fotografías en blanco y negro de fiestas alemanas en las que se veía a mucha gente rubia bebiendo ingentes cantidades de alcohol, más específicamente cerveza. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo daban una luz tenue y agradable y las paredes de madera hacían a la estancia acogedora.

Un camarero se acercó a ellos con una rapidez asombrosa, guiándoles a una mesa redonda que había en un extremo de la sala, esquivando a clientes y a otros camareros en el camino. Se acomodaron, tenían mucho espacio ya que no era una mesa de cuatro, si no de seis.

Empezaron a ojear las cartas que les habían dado momentos antes, sin tener mucha idea de que se suponía que se podía comer allí. La única que parecía saber qué eran todos los platos de la carta era Jülchen, ya que los nombres de todos los platos estaban en alemán, mientras que el resto a lo máximo que llegaban era a entender chucrut y wurts. Al final todos menos la alemana acabaron pidiendo cosas al azar, esperando que les gustase.

Comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras les traían lo que habían pedido y, de repente, Jülchen se quedó totalmente callada.

– ¿Hermano? – dijo en un hilo de voz y tras unos instantes se corrigió a sí misma– ¿Hermanos?

En el restaurante había entrado un grupo de gente y entre ellos estaban los dos hermanos mayores de la chica. Ella se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia ellos. El mayor de ellos sonrió en cuanto la vio.

– ¡Jül! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

La chica le sonrió y saludo a su otro hermano con un movimiento de cabeza. Siempre se había llevado mejor con Gilbert, el mayor de los tres, eran más similares en todos los sentidos, hasta físicamente, ya que ambos era albinos mientras que Ludwig era rubio, con ojos azules y de constitución más "cuadrada" como les gustaba decir a sus hermanos.

– Te voy a presentar a unos amigos– sonrió y se giro hacia las personas que habían entrado al restaurante con él– Él es Feliciano– señaló a un chico que era de la misma altura que ella, con los ojos de un precioso color marrón claro y el pelo marrón con un gracioso rizo que le salía del flequillo– y ella es Lovina, son hermanos. De Lovina te he hablado alguna vez, es la chica italiana que conocí cuando fui a Roma.

En ese momento Antonio buscó a Jülchen con la mirada, curioso, preguntándose la razón por la que se había levantado de la mesa. Entonces vio a Lovina, estaba dándole dos besos a su amiga. Se quedó petrificado. Jülchen conocía a Lovina, esa era su oportunidad para volver a hablar con ella.

Se levantó de la mesa como había hecho momentos antes la alemana y con paso un poco inseguro fue hasta ellas. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, o si hacer como si no la hubiese reconocido y simplemente hubiese ido a saludar a Gilbert y a Ludwig, pero no hizo falta que se decidiese por ninguna de estas opciones.

– ¡Tú eres el chico que me ha ayudado esta mañana! Después de chocarte contra mí– esto último lo añadió casi susurrando.

– ¿Os conocéis? – Gilbert puso cara de desconcierto. – Pero si acaba de llegar de Italia.

– Er… Nos hemos visto esta mañana en la universidad. Le he hecho de guía hasta su facultad– se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Aunque nadie más lo notase Jülchen se dio cuenta de que Antonio se había sonrojado casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a hacer una serie de deducciones dignas del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. A Antonio le interesaba Lovina, eso explicaba por qué estaba medio ausente. Cogió al español de la manga de la camisa y se lo llevó unos pasos más allá.

– ¿Te gusta Lovina? No te cortes, dímelo.

– Sí– se puso rojo como un tomate y los ojos de ella centellearon. De nuevo le cogió de la manga y volvieron con el resto. Su instinto de celestina se había revelado. Iba a hacer que acabasen juntos, como que ella se llamaba Jülchen Beilschmidt.

– ¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? Seguro que es agradable. Además quiero pasar un rato con mi hermano favorito.

Ludwig resopló por lo bajo. Ellos dos siempre estaban así, no había quien les aguantase. Feliciano le puso la mano en el hombro y esto le tranquilizó un poco. Cuando sus hermanos se juntaban sus nervios a penas lo podían aguantar, era demasiada pedantería y egocentrismo junto según su punto de vista, por suerte estaba allí Feliciano y siempre conseguía tranquilizarle al menos un poco.

– ¡Claro! Además nos había dicho que no quedaban mesas, así nos podemos quedar y además podemos acompañaros a vosotros y a…–miró a su mesa. – A Francis e Isabel.

Fueron todos juntos a la mesa y se acomodaron como pudieron. Por suerte tenían una mesa para seis aunque en un principio solo habían sido cuatro, por lo que no estaban muy apretados, aunque sí que se dieron algún codazo que otro mientras se recolocaban. Antonio fue estratégicamente colocado por Jülchen al lado de Lovina, cosa que Francis también propició después de que él y su amigo intercambiaran unos pocos gestos con los que quedó claro que era la chica de esa mañana.

Hablaron animadamente durante la comida y Francis y Gilbert hicieron muchos chistes de los cuales todos se rieron, hasta Ludwig, pese a que sus amigos pensasen que era el hombre más serio que había sobre la Tierra no era cierto y en cuanto se relajaba un poco era capaz de reírse de los chistes tontos de su hermano.

Cuando acabaron de comer remolonearon un rato pidiendo cafés y postres. Casi todos tenían cosas que hacer tales como estudiar o ir a clases pero era más agradable y ameno pasar un rato con unos cuantos amigos, tanto antiguos como nuevos en el caso de Lovina y Feliciano. Al final no les quedó más remedio que pagar la cuenta e irse de allí, ya que se estaban quedando escasos de tiempo si querían llegar a sus clases y compromisos a tiempo.

Cada uno se fue más o menos por su cuenta y al final se quedaron Antonio y Lovina solos. El chico sospechaba que Jülchen había tenido algo que ver, ya que la había visto hablando bajito con la italiana unos instantes antes de que se despidiera de todos y se fuese pitando, ya que había quedado para hacer un trabajo y ya llegaba tarde.

– Bueno… tengo que ir a comprar unos libros y no sé dónde hay una librería– se quedó callada unos momentos pensándose si debía continuar o no– ¿me podrías decir dónde hay una o acompañarme hasta ella?

– Claro. Vamos a Callao, allí hay unas cuantas librerías. Además no está muy lejos– obvió que no lo había pedido por favor y que lo había dicho con un tono un poco borde, había comenzado a entender que era así y que no era por él, durante la comida había tratado así a todo el mundo.

Anduvieron el uno junto al otro en silencio, no sabían muy bien qué decir pero el silencio no les molestaba a ninguno de los dos. Iban a buen paso y en pocos minutos llegaron a la librería más cercana. Entraron y en fueron a consultar dónde estaba la sección de novela histórica.

Mientras Lovina iba allí para buscar lo que fuese que necesitase Antonio pululó por la sección de novedades y de fantasía y ciencia ficción. En las novedades había un montón de novela romántica que no le llamaba en absoluto la atención por lo que pasó de ella y se adentró en la ciencia ficción, sobre todo en los libros de los setenta y ochenta, que eran los que más le llamaban más la atención.

Cuando Antonio estaba ojeando "Yo, robot" llegó una sonriente Lovina. Aparentemente había encontrado lo que quería y ya lo había pagado.

– ¿Qué era lo que estabas ojeando? – ya en la calle Lovina empezó la primera conversación que tenían desde que se habían quedado solos.

– "Yo, robot" de Isaac Asimov. Es un clásico de la ciencia ficción, estableció las tres leyes de la robótica y… –dejó de hablar de repente. – ¿Te estoy aburriendo con todo este rollo sobre el libro?

Lovina quitó la cara de embobada que tenía y parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar.

– ¡Habla de algo que entienda, bastardo! ¡No he entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que me has dicho! – puso cara de enfado y el gracioso rizo que tenía en el flequillo se le puso en medio de la cara.

Antonio no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reírse de la pinta de la chica, estaba bastante ridícula y graciosa desde su punto de vista. Con esa cara de enfado que parecía más propia de un niño de cinco años que de una chica de veinte y con el pelo en la cara, encima de la nariz, por lo que se estaba poniendo bizca poco a poco.

Ante la risa del chico ella se enfadó aún más y se puso en jarras, exactamente igual a cómo lo hacía Isabel, cosa que hizo que se calmase un poco. Según su experiencia si una chica se ponía en jarras y no paraba de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo iba a acabar muy mal parado.

– ¿Y a ti qué tipo de literatura te gusta? – decidió no dejarle tiempo para que se enfadase más o para que le gritase.

– Novela histórica, clásica, poemas,… de ese tipo, nada tan extraño como la ciencia ficción– se relajó un poco y se colocó el bolso bien, que se le estaba escurriendo del hombro.

Ya sin enfados por parte de la italiana comenzaron a pasear por las calles del centro de Madrid mientras hablaban de literatura, ya fuese española, italiana o de otros países sin distinción, aunque de literatura internacional sabía más Antonio que Lovina.

Tras dar muchas vueltas acabaron en el Parque del Retiro, sentados en un banco delante del lago. De repente comenzó a sonar un teléfono móvil y Lovina tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que era el suyo. Buscó el teléfono por las profundidades del bolso y se alejó unos pasos del banco para empezar a hablar en italiano.

– Antonio, lo siento, me tengo que ir– se acercó hasta él dando pasos largos, parecía nerviosa. – Me ha llamado mi hermano y me tengo que ir, es urgente.

– Ah. No pasa nada– se levantó y le sonrió ampliamente. – Si es urgente no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes.

– Bueno, pues adiós – parecía que se iba a ir ya pero sacó una tarjetita y un bolígrafo del bolso. – Llámame– escribió rápido unos números en la parte trasera de la tarjeta.

Antonio la cogió y Lovina parecía que ya se iba definitivamente, pero fue otra salida en falso. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, poniéndose roja como un tomate. Acto seguido se fue sin esperar a que el español dijese una sola palabra.

El español se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonriendo como un bobo. La llamaría, definitivamente la llamaría.

* * *

**Ahora que lo habéis acabado de leer quiero que sepáis que en principio este iba a ser el primer capítulo de un longfic pero al final no me he visto capaz de escribirlo por lo que se ha quedado en one-shot como habéis podido comprobar.**

**Tras esta confesión podéis hacerme lo que queráis, tirarme tomates o maldiciones o incluso tirarme por un barranco. También se aceptan reviews amenazadoras.**

**Espero volver pronto con algo más de estos dos que son una parejilla que me encanta pero de los que nunca me había animado a escribir.**

**Besitos para todos ^^**


End file.
